Doryu Kaminari
Doryu Kaminari is the main character of the Thunderblaster D series and serves as the series' protagonist. Appearance Depending on how old he is, Doryu wears a superhero outfit that serves as his main form; a blue helmet with a yellow halo and a white boomerang on top of its forehead, a blue chestplate with a yellow thunder strike symbol on it and cyan shoulder pads, a white cape, a navy jumpsuit underneath, white gloves and boots with black straps on each side, and a black (or white) utility belt with a white, oval-shaped belt buckle with a yellow thunder strike symbol, holding a Laser gun on one side, and a yellow boomerang on the other. Doryu has blue eyes and has dark gray hair. His eyes are sometimes obscured with glasses. Personality Doryu Kaminari is the only son of the missing Shiro Kaminari and the late Rachel Kaminari. Doryu is a kind, gentle man but is rather a loudmouth sometimes, he too is also prone to swearing. As an infant, Shiro took Doryu to the Sturm Family, before fighting against the demon king Raiki, while being cursed by the forbidden Curse Crystal. As years been passed, Shiro never returned at all, thinking he might be either alive or dead. Doryu is not only limited by using his boomerang and a laser gun, he can use powers by transforming into different element forms of the Elemental Crystals. He has his late mother's Thunder Crystal. He grew up with the Sturm Family as a foster child and is trained by James and Marie. He is also studying on the human body and how it can be treated if ill or injured, this lead him to a job as a physician afterwords. In his teen years, Doryu snuck off to the Abandoned Citadel in the Mountains of Kaminari without the permission of the Sturm family. He thinks that his missing father is in there, but only to see a shadow with a red eye in his former room instead, before leaving the castle. Being in trouble means privileges will be taken away. He almost lost his Thunder Crystal and his game time. Doryu is a big fan of Captain Rainstorm, a comic book and TV superhero. He sees him as an idol. Oddly, Doryu hates skunks and moles, he might have a bad experince with them. Weaponry and Abilities Doryu's default weaponry is the Thunder Boomerang and the Laser Gun. He throws his boomerang in a short distance, minorly damaging anything it contacts with. The Laser Gun's projectiles are made out of pure plasma and also serves as a taser gun, ahtough the gun is very useful for him at some points, but its energy power is limited. The boomerang and Laser Gun's tributes may change when he uses a different Elemental Crystal. In his superhero form, it gives Doryu the ability to fly and charge in different directions. He may want to be careful when coliding into things without a helmet, as he might get a concussion and other head-related injuries. Overdrive Attack Thunderblast Tornado Doryu creates a giant tornado that is made out of wind and lightning that sucks up and shocks his enemies. There's a 70% chance that the Tornado blows away the enemies instead. He only uses it when he's fatally injured. Trivia Doryu's helmet, cape and some of his ablilities are based on Rocman X, a pirate game variant of Megaman and Quickman. Doryu's Overdrive Attack is similair to Meta Knight's Mach Tornado from Kirby Super Star and its Nintendo DS remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Doryu is born on Feburary 14th, which means he's born on Valentine's Day. Gallery Profiledoryu.png|Doryu's old profile picture. Childdoryu1.png|Doryu as a child, wearing casual clothes. Doryusmileshaded.png|A bust of a smiling Doryu. tbdcoverconcept2.png tbdcoverconcept2beatenup.png Doryuchildoutfits.png|7-year-old Doryu's outfits. Chibidoryureading.png|Chibified Doryu reading a titleless book, as seen on the main page of the wiki. Tbdcover1.png.png|Doryu using his Thunder Crystal to clear the darkness from Gaia City. concernedchibidoryu.png|A concerned, super-deformed Doryu. Category:Thunder Guardians Category:Kaminari Family Category:Japanese Nationality